


Best Friends and the Beach

by TVLover18



Category: All American (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVLover18/pseuds/TVLover18
Summary: Olivia convinces Asher to spend the day at the beach with her and Jordan.  But then Spencer James shows up.  Can Asher put aside his jealousy and enjoy his day?
Relationships: Asher Adams/Olivia Baker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Best Friends and the Beach

Asher was still laying in bed when his phone started ringing. Who was calling him now? It was one of the rare days he didn’t have practice at the crack of dawn and wanted to sleep. But when he saw Olivia was the one calling he immediately picked up.

“Hey, Liv, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she answered. “Listen, I need you to be ready in 15 minutes. Jordan and I are coming to get you and we’re spending the day at the beach.”

“What? I don’t know—”

“15 minutes,” she repeated.

And in exactly 15 minutes she was at his door. She looked so cute in her beach cover up and huge sunglasses on top of her head. And as much as he wanted to spend the day with her, there was so much going on in his life he almost backed out.

“Come on, Asher. It’s a nice day out, and you don’t have practice. I just need a day to have fun and forget about everything. Just like we used to.”

Then Jordan opened the car door and yelled for him to get in the car. “Liv’s not going to take no for an answer. So either we’re going to stand here all day or we’re going to the beach.”

“Please?” she said, then giving him a pouty face. “I want to spend the day with you.”

“Okay,” he said and he couldn’t help but smile. “You know I can’t say no to you.”

Asher had to admit it was nice to spend some time with the Baker twins. It did remind him of simpler times and it was nice to forget everything that had happened with his parents.

He was busy talking with Olivia when he heard Jordan shout Spencer’s name. He turned around and sure enough Spencer James was walking toward them.

“I texted him,” Jordan said. “Thought he might want to hang out with us, too.”

“Great,” Asher said quietly, but Olivia overheard him. “Be nice,” she warned.

While Asher and Spencer had put most of their differences aside, Spencer just brought out all of Asher’s insecurities. He knew in his head that Spencer James was not the reason for the problems in his life, but his heart felt differently. Spencer had taken his place on the team. He moved in with the Bakers, and he was pretty sure he had replaced Asher as Jordan’s best friend.

And the thing that bothered Asher the most about Spencer was his relationship with Olivia. He was grateful that Spencer had helped Olivia with her addiction last year, but now Asher was there. He couldn’t help but feel protective over the girl who had stood by his side through everything. 

Why couldn’t Spencer just have stayed home and let Asher enjoy this day with his two friends?

Olivia brought him out of his thoughts and suggested that the four of them play football. “Jordan and Asher vs. Spencer and me. Let’s go!”

“Wait, Liv, can you even throw a football?” Jordan teased.

“It can’t be that hard since you do it.”

Asher and Spencer both laughed at Olivia’s attempt at trash talking. 

“I’ll go first,” Olivia said, throwing it the ball to Spencer. It was a pretty terrible throw, but Spencer was able to catch it. Asher couldn’t help his jealously when Spencer and Olivia smiled at each other. 

So after Spencer threw the ball to Liv Asher wrapped his arms around her and spun her around. Then he gently lowered her to the ground.

“That’s not fair!”

“That’s a tackle,” he said. 

“You were supposed to let me score.”

He smiled. “You wanna score? You gotta catch me first!” 

He picked up the ball and ran and she chased after him. She ended up jumping on his back and he carried her for a while until they collapsed on the beach.

After a minute, he looked over at her and realized how lucky he was to have her in his life. Even if they could only be friends now, it was okay because she was still his person.

“Thank you for today,” he said, “I really needed this.”

She nodded. “We all did.”

Back on the other side of the beach, Spencer couldn’t help but watch Olivia and Asher. “So, what’s going on with those two?”

“They’ve got issues.”

Spencer looked at him to elaborate.

“He likes her, she likes him, but isn’t ready for a relationship.”

“Well, somebody better tell them it already looks like they’re in a relationship.”

“You okay with that?”

“Yeah. She’s my best friend, besides you, and I care about her. But look at her. She clearly likes Asher.”

Asher and Olivia walked back up the beach to meet Spencer and Jordan. They spent some more time running around, playing football, and just enjoyed having fun. When the sun started to set, Olivia suggested that they go back to her house and order some pizza. Maybe watch a movie. Spencer declined saying he wanted to go home and spend time with Dillon.

Olivia stopped by Spencer’s car before he left and gave him a hug and told him to call her if he needed her. She knew the news about Corey had hit him hard and she wanted to be there for him. “I will,” he said. “And if you need to talk about anything... like your feelings for Asher... you can call me.”

Olivia blushed. She really just wanted today to be fun, but it was pretty obvious that she liked Asher. Even if she wasn’t quite ready to be his girlfriend.

“Can we go already?” Asher yelled. Again, he knew Olivia and Spencer were just friends, but this was supposed to be his day with Olivia.

“Coming,” she said. “Someone’s impatient,” she said, running over to join Asher and her brother.

“I just want to go eat dinner. With you.”

“And we are. Spencer’s just having a tough time. And I wanted to be there for him.”

And even though he didn’t like having to share her with Spencer, Asher realized he couldn’t blame her for caring. Her heart was one of the things he loved about her.

“Come on. Let’s go get some food,” she said, opening the back door of Jordan’s car. He was about to slide into the front passenger seat when she touched his wrist, and nodding for him to sit in the back with her.

She leaned up against him and he put his arm around her. Jordan looked back at them. “You’re really going to make me chauffeur you around?”

“Yes. We are,” Olivia replies, looking up at Asher, smiling.

He couldn’t help but smile, either. This was the best he felt in a while, and it was because of Olivia. She always knew how to make him feel better. Jordan was great, too, and he did value his friendship, but Olivia was the one he could always count on. She was his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something fun. Hopefully you guys liked this. And after 2x06 I think Asher still has some jealously toward Spencer.


End file.
